circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Cellus
Cellus (born in 31 APC) is a heroine in Phoenix City Chronicles. Metagame Information Creator/Player: Jesse Petersen/ Jesse Petersen Creative Circumstance: Retired Character Moral Stance: Hero Overview Cellus is a grasslander healer, first introduced alongside Burk at the end of the Vektor arc and continuing with the main party from then on. A soft-spoken pacifist, she only uses violence as a last resort, and uses defensive tactics more often than not. She has developed a romantic relationship with Tal Kadorin. Originally created as a sort of Mary-Sue for Tal on Minionz. Appearance Small of build, Cellus is only 5 feet tall and weighs 108 lbs. Her appearence does not deviate far from the standard female grasslander, with pale olive green skin and dark green, chin length, layered hair. Her standard dress is a leaf green sleeveless cheongsam with several small bracelets. When traveling, she carries a long bow and quiver on her back, along with a small leaf knapsack. Before PXC A member of the Wetreed Tribe, Cellus led a fairly peaceful life growing up in the Plainterra alongside childhood friends Tal and Burk. It wasn't until Tal left the village when she was 16 when things began to turn sour. In the intervening year between Tal's departure and the beginning of Phoenix City Chronicles, a fallen priest-turned-deathmage known as Nathaniel Grassroot gained dominance over the area, his evil minions swarming the land while his own presence rotted it from within. Due to the seriousness of the situation (a grasslander's lifeforce is directly tied to the land), the normally pacifist chieftain of the Wetreed tribe sent Burk and Cellus, a mighty warrior and gifted healer respectively, away on an important quest; locate convince their childhood friend Tal Kadorin to come home and set things right. Vektor Story Arc Cellus was mostly absent during the events of the Vektor story arc, being either still living in her village or out on her quest. It is revealed in a pair of flashback adventures that Cellus and Burk met up with a group of traveling merchants that had run into (and been saved from a malevolent spirit by) Tal, pointing the pair toward the direction he had gone; Phoenix City. After arriving in Phoenix City, Cellus and Burk met Tal by chance as he was in the marketplace during his brief absence in Our Lady's Peace, and the reunited trio paid a brief visit to Caroline after Cellus made Tal aware of the severity of the evil they faced back home. The old shopkeeper guided them through a dream test, similar to the one faced by Cerys in Just For Luck, during which Cellus was made aware of Tal's darker half. By choosing to embrace Tal's darkness instead of rejecting it, Cellus proved she would support him in all things, and she, along with Burk, allowed themselves to be placed in a gem hung around Tal's neck so that they could aid him when the time was right. The measure would prove to save Kadorin's life when he was attacked by Vektor during Racing Darkness, Deadly Night, as the close proximity of the amulet allowed Burk to materialize just in time to deflect the attack, while Cellus was on hand to heal Burk. After the heroes successfully defeated Vektor, Cellus was the one to make them aware of her plight back home and, thankful for her help and brimming with heroic intent, the band of heroes journeyed onward to Marrowbrook to set things right. Marrowbrook Story Arc Cellus was a major character in the second story arc. Initially overjoyed to have Tal back in her life, whom she more or less secretly had a crush on, Cellus soon became increasingly jealous of Tal's casual way with other women, and found herself somewhat torn between him and Burk, another childhood friend who had been her protector through many dangerous ordeals. Tal did indeed return her feelings, but denied this even to himself, while Burk seemed alternatively oblivious to Cellus' attentions and attracted to her more assertive traits. However, before the deepening love triangle could explode, the three friends and their allies were embroiled in the sudden disappearance of Kage Manako, a swordsman who had joined their quest after aiding them in the battle against Vektor, and romance was put aside in pursuit of the higher calling of a hero. During the attack on Marrowbrook Castle, Cellus was notably more timid than usual, her divided loyalties and the sheer horrors she was facing beginning to take a toll on her nerves. However, she managed to come through in the final battle against Nathaniel Grassroot, aiding Tal and Burk in an attack that drew upon the power of their mutual bonds, putting the evil deathmage to rest once and for all. Feusang Story Arc While still recovering from the battle with Grassroot, Cellus briefly left the inn to search for Tal, who had been training in a forest nearby, and was possessed by a mysterious wraith. Under the wraith's influence, she infected Burk and Knuckles with a similar entity, known as the Evil Seed, which overtook them and turned them into willing pawns of the wraith, which revealed itself to be none other than the restless spirit of Jacen Koriander. Seeking revenge on Tal Kadorin, who he blamed for his defeat back in Phoenix City, Jacen had Cellus capture and restrain Tal, then proceeded to rape her in front of the grasslander monk. Luckily, Brother Light happened upon the gather and put an end to the progression of evil with an exorcism, freeing the heroes of the demon's influence and forcing Koriander himself to flee. However, Tal's ordeal had taken a dark toll on his mind, and in a blind fury he pursued, attacked, and killed Jacen with Knuckles by his side, only to stumble upon, and meet his death at the hands of, Koriander's mysterious employer - the general-turned-warlord Feusang. Racing to her beloved's side, Cellus arrived too late. The sight of Tal turning to dust from the sheer force of the now departed Feusang's attack, combined with the knowledge that her actions under Jacen's influence had driven him to his death, caused Cellus' already fragile mental state to crack, and a more aggressive alter-ego, "Nurse", was born. Nurse was easily just as heroic as her counterpart, but carried none of Cellus' devotion to Tal. In fact, she appeared to have feelings for Burk by contrast, and the two became increasingly close while they searched for Tal and Knuckles in the bowels of Hell with the aid of khamele sentinel and airship captain Zeaken Pyrek. During the perilous journey, Tal was located, and in a test of their resolve, Tal and Cellus finally came to terms with their feelings for each other as Tal admitted to his love for her and Cellus found the courage to overcome her other half. In spite of this, upon their return to the living world, Cellus and Nurse split once more, literally, into two identical twins. Though Nurse reveled in her new freedom, actively picking up where she left off with Burk, Cellus appeared to be less driven than she had been. This effect would be short-lived. On the way to the battle with Feusang, Cellus and Nurse became the victims of a magic-eating trap, ending their enchantment and forcing them back into one body. The same fate nearly befell Vaneslea, who had been formed as a hybrid of Kaylea and the thief Fox while wearing a pair of powerful magic bracers given as a gift by Fahrean Cureal, an ancestral hero of the khamele. During the battle, Cellus remained safely out of harm's way, mostly due to the timely intervention of Tal and Burk, who sacrificed their lives once more to protect her. After Feusang's defeat at the hands of Vaneslea, Cellus returned the favor by restoring her fallen friends to life. When asked by Knuckles what they intended to do next, Cellus, Tal, and Burk mutually decided to return home to their village. It was strongly implied that Cellus and Tal have committed to one another as life mates, and although clearly disturbed by the loss of Nurse, Burk has made the best of the situation, cherishing the two friends he has left. Future Though retired from play due to the departure of her player from the community, Petersen and Welch (the creators of Cellus and Tal, respectively) had planned to have a child of the two grasslanders become a main character in the second generation setting of Phoenix City Chronicles. In light of Petersen's departure, it is unknown how or if this character will come about. Adventure Appearances Vektor Story Arc * Chasing Memories, Seeking Dreams * Making Up For Lost Time * Racing Darkness, Deadly Night Marrowbrook Story Arc * Reunion In Marrowbrook * Tal's Confession * The Storming Of Marrowbrook Castle Feusang Story Arc * A Hero's Resolve * Possessed By Hatred! A Noble Spirit Tested * The Fear Of God * The Unforgiven * The Frozen King Awakens Appearances In Other Media Cellus will appear in the animated series. She was originally planned to be voice by her player, but her role has had to be recast due to Petersen's departure from the community. External Links Cellus' Character Page Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Phoenix City Chronicles